The Way I Feel Inside
by ghale99
Summary: After the events of the final concert, Johnny and Ash have a discussion about the appearance of Johnny's father at the concert. JohnnyxAsh
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is just my thoughts about what might happen after the movie. I do not own any of the characters only the plot. I'm still trying to decide if this will be a JohnnyXAsh love story or just a friendship story. Let me know what you think.

There was nothing but excitement in the air after the show was complete. Buster was going around telling everyone how good they did and most everyone else was congratulating each other. Mike was nowhere to be seen but frankly, everyone was glad for a bit of relief from the egotistical mouse. One person was sitting all alone unnoticed by everyone else. He sat quietly thinking about the night's events but surprisingly he wasn't thinking about his performance. He was thinking about a certain interaction that he had had with someone that he thought would never speak to him again. A certain rocker porcupine noticed Johnny sitting by himself deep in thought. She separated from the group and made her way over to him.

"Hey Johnny what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Ash. I'm just thinking about my dad."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Well a couple of days ago, he and the gang got word of a huge shipment of gold that was coming into the harbor and the gang went out to steal some. I was supposed to be a getaway driver but the shipment came in when we had rehearsal and I was trying to go back and forth. I did my rehearsal and the rushed out to get back to the meeting point but I got stuck in traffic and my dad and the gang were arrested. I went to visit my dad in jail and told him why I was late and that I don't want to be in the gang and that I want to be a singer. He basically told me that I am a disappointment and that I am nothing like him. And then tonight he pretty much broke out of prison and came here. He told me that he was proud of me. I know that I should be happy and believe me I am, but I'm just trying to get my head around this. You know what I mean?"

"Wow. That's a lot. But I'm happy that you dad came to see you."

Ash reached over and took Johnny's had and intertwined their fingers.

"I think you were amazing." She said with a big smile.

Johnny blushed. "Thank you, Ash. That means a lot"

"Of course."

They smiled at each other and kept each other's gaze while still holding hands. At this point everyone had stopped all side conversations and were watching the duo with smiling faces. They all shared knowing glances with each other. Buster though to himself, "This is going to be fun."


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Thank you for reading my story it means a lot! I have decided to continue the story as a JohnnyxAsh romance. I am super busy with school but I'm going to try and update everyday but I'm not sure how that's going to go. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back! This chapter will focus mostly on Johnny and Ash POV. Also, if you guys want to see something in the story let me know and I will do my best to include that. Except for smut. I'm not really into writing about that. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own All of Me. It was written by the genius that is John Legend and Toby Gad.

 **Johnny POV**

It still felt strange to me over the past couple of days, coming home to an empty garage. It had always been loud either with the sounds of car repairs, working out, the TV, or just plain talking. This time when I walked in, it was silent. You might think that it would be nice. I have free reign. Yeah, that was nice for the first few hours. I could sing all I wanted without being afraid that my dad or uncles would walk in. Now for the first time since my family was arrested, I came home happy. My dad had finally accepted me and that I didn't want to be in the gang. I could help but go over to the old, dusty piano in the living room that had sat untouched for years. I wiped the thick layer of dust and opened the cover. I hit a note and smiled. It badly needed tuning but it didn't matter to me. I sat down and began to play one of my favorite songs to play.

watch?v=450p7goxZqg

(A/N: I was told that it might be better for me to put the link to the song instead of the lyrics.)

As I sang this song, the whole time I couldn't get Ash out of my head. Her rocker/rebel style. Her rough personality that had a sensitive side to it. Her ability to write songs and sign them. But most of all I think she is one of the most beautiful girls that I have ever seen.

"What's wrong with me?" I found myself saying aloud. "I can't like her, I just met her. And it would never work. I'm a gorilla and she's a porcupine."

I continued to battle my feelings for a few minutes before coming to a conclusion.

I don't just like Ash.

I love her.

 **Ash's POV**

As I was walking home from the makeshift theatre, I found myself thinking about mine and everyone else's performances. Everyone had done so amazing. Gunter and Rosita killed their performance of Shake It Off, Mike as egotistical as he is, blew everyone away, Meena finally got over her stage fright and proved to herself and everyone that she can really sing, I'd like to think that my performance was good. Except throwing my quills at everyone, and last but not least, Johnny. I couldn't help but smile broadly when I thought of his performance. The song he chose fit perfectly with his story. I thought about how much his piano playing had improved. And his voice. Goodness, I could go on about his voice all day. His British accent asking me how I was doing. Wait, what I am I thinking. I can't like him, he's not the same species. We would never be accepted. I continued to walk as I tried to get Johnny out of my mind but as hard as I tried, I couldn't.

"Well, what does that mean then." I stopped walking. "I can't stop thinking about him and I feel all warm inside when he talks or smiles at me."

"Oh God, I love him. I love Johnny."

A/N: I'm sorry that Ash's POV is so short. I wasn't sure how to write it so I'm sorry if it sucks. Again, if you want to see something in the story let me know and I will find a way to work it in there. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys welcome back! So sorry I didn't update yesterday. Between homework and the play that I was in I ran out of time. Also, shout out to mateusbenevides241 for the idea in this chapter. You're the best!

Buster Moon was very happy. The show had gone so well that people had demanded that it become a regular occurrence. Now that the new theatre had opened the group began practicing harder than ever. All performers save one, had done exceptionally well. The one that seemed to be struggling was Ash. She couldn't seem to get the notes right and she seemed distracted. Johnny found himself worrying as he watched her struggle to play the song that she usually played perfectly.

"Johnny, do you know what's wrong with Ash today? Rosita asked, she can't seem to play even her own song right."

"I have no idea, He replied. I've been watching too and something is definitely wrong with her. I'll ask her later."

As rehearsal began to draw to an end Ash couldn't help but feel more and more nervous. She knew that she needed to ask someone for help but she didn't want them to think she was weak. She was thinking about who to ask when a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ash are you ok?" Johnny asked as he walked up behind her.

"God Johnny you scared me!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, you just seem off today and I was just wondering if there is anything I can do for you."

"Um no I don't think so. Actually, yes there is something. Do you think you could give me a ride home? It's raining too hard to walk."

"Of course Ash. I'd be happy to." He replied with a small grin.

"Oh thank you! I'll just finish putting my guitar away and I'll be ready."

"Ok. I'll wait here."

Ash quickly began to put her guitar away and she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face.

"Ok, I'm ready."

As they arrived at Johnny's truck he opened the door for her and took her case and put it in the back of the truck.

As they began to drive home they both sat in silence. Ash took this time to think about how she wanted to tell Johnny about her dilemma. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Johnny everything yet but she knew that if she didn't do it now, she never would. She arrived at Ash's house and Johnny turned off the engine.

"Well this is me. Thanks for the ride."

"Sure."

They both got out of the car and made their way to her door.

"Look Ash, are you sure you're ok? I don't mean to seem like I'm prying but I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

"Of course. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

As Johnny began to leave Ash felt an extreme sense of panic well up inside her.

"Wait! No! Please don't go." She yelled as she grabbed ahold of Johnny's coat. "I don't want to be by myself."

"Ok I'll stay as long as you tell me what's been bothering you so much."

"Thank you! I'll tell you, I just need a second to think about what to say. But let's go inside first."

They walked inside and Ash led them over to the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked

"I'll have some water, thanks."

She left to get the drinks and soon came back and sat next to Johnny on the couch. The pair sat in silence for a few moments as Johnny let Ash think about her story.

"Lance and I met back in high school. He was the guy that every girl wanted. He was dreamy, sweet, and a master at playing guitar. He could've gotten any girl in the school yet for some reason he chose me. We started talking and pretty soon he asked me out. I was shocked and was constantly asking myself why did he choose me. All the girls in the school started to hate me and they started rumors about me. They really hurt me but I had always been known as the tough rocker girl who didn't get hurt by anything so I did my best to ignore them. We continued dating until 2 months ago when I caught him with Becky. Who knows how many other times he cheated. People thought we were perfect but I guess they didn't see the reality of the relationship. Lance used me. He never physically harmed me but he emotionally and verbally did for years. He told me that I couldn't write songs, that I was the background because I wasn't good enough to be lead, he took the money we made at gigs for himself and never let me have any. I may have seemed tough on the outside but on the inside he turned me into a scared little girl who didn't know how to speak up for herself. I guess seeing him with Becky finally gave me the guts to speak up and dump him for good."

By the time Ash finished telling Johnny the story there were tears streaming down her face but a look of anger and determination in her eyes. Johnny cautiously put am arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Ash, I'm so sorry that that happened and I'm proud of you for doing what you did. It was really brave. But that's not what had you scared was it?"

"No, it wasn't. What had me scared was that Lance has been harassing me over text. He keeps saying that he's going to come find me and make me pay for breaking up with him. The reason that I wanted you to stay tonight was because Lance said he's going to come over tonight and I didn't want to be alone because don't know what he's going to do."

"Ash I promise that I won't let him hurt you. I'm not going anywhere until he leaves you alone."

"Thank you!" Ash cried as she buried her face into Johnny's jacket.

They stayed like that for several minutes until a loud pounding on the door interrupted them.

"Ash I know you're in there! Open up! Now!" Lance yelled as he continued his angry assault on the door.

"Let me handle this." Johnny said as he detached himself from Ash and stood up. "Stay here."

Johnny walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Who are you?" Lance rudely asked.

"A friend who is very concerned about the way you have been treating Ash." Johnny spat while trying to keep his anger in check.

"Just let me in. I promise I'll be good. Maybe." Lance said with a smirk.

"Fine. But if you try anything, and I mean anything. I'll kick you out of this house faster than you came in."

And with that Johnny stepped aside and let Lance into the house and into the living room where an angry girl sat waiting to give Lance a piece of her mind.

A/N: Oooh cliffhanger. Sorry I had to do that. Again I'm sorry about the late update. I'll try to be better about that. This chapter is kind of a part one of a whole. The next chapter will be a part two and will complete this section. The next chapter will contain fluff and a scene that I think a lot of us have been waiting for including me. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Because it decided to snow, I have no school today so here is an update. Yay! This chapter will pick up where I left off in the last one. Also, again, shout out to mateusbenevides241 for the idea. Hope you all enjoy!

As Ash waited while Johnny dealt with Lance, she did some thinking about what she wanted to say to her demanding ex. As Johnny and Lance came into the room Ash jumped to her feet with a determined fire in her eyes.

"Babe, I'm back." Lance said holding his arms out as if for a hug.

"No thanks. I don't associate myself you anymore." Ash said crossing her arms.

She glanced behind Lance at Johnny who was wearing a proud smile.

"Babe I'm sorry. Becky and I broke up because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"That's bull and we both know it. And quit calling me babe. Besides I've moved on from you."

"Oh come on. You know you miss me. I mean who wouldn't"

"I wouldn't Lance. I wouldn't miss you."

At this point, Lance began to get angry because he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted. He began to take threatening steps toward Ash.

"You say that now, but guess what Ash? You'll always come running back to me. Just like the pathetic, needy, unimportant, ugly little girl that you are. You can't live without me. I'm the person you should be with. Not that criminal's son over there."

As Lance's harsh words began to take effect on Ash, hot tears began to stream down her face.

"Stop right there Lance." Johnny said as he pushed between Ash and Lance. "None of those things you said are true. You might think they are but your opinion doesn't matter. Ash is one of the most amazing animals that I know. She has more talent than you do. At least her song actually sound like music rather than yours that just sound like screaming. She doesn't need you. She is perfectly fine on her own. She is important. The Moon Theatre wouldn't be where it is today without her. Our music group wouldn't be where it is without her. She isn't ugly. In fact she is one of the most beautiful, amazing, sweet, and talented girls I have ever met. I can't help how I feel about her. So your opinion is invalid. Now, get out before I make you leave myself."

As Johnny made his speech Lance began to see that he was not wanted here so he began to back up slowly as Johnny advanced on him. Johnny took one more menacing step toward Lance and he turned and bolted toward the front door and ran out. As the door slammed shut behind him Johnny slowly turned toward Ash who was staring at him with an awestruck expression on her face.

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked in a small but hopeful voice.

"Yes, I did. All of it."

"Even about your feelings for me?"

"Yes even that and I hope that me saying that doesn't ruin what friendship we had."

When Ash heard Johnny's words she launched herself into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"No. No it doesn't. Not at all."

Ash pulled away and they both gave each other the biggest smiles they could manage. Then in a short insane burst of courage, Ash leaned forward and pressed her lips to Johnny's. She quickly pulled back with wide eyes and a blushing face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Johnny cut her rambling off with another kiss that this time was more romantic and passionate than the first. They both pulled back breathless and red in the face but smiling.

"Well. That just happened." Ash said while trying to gain her breath back.

"Um, yeah, about that. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"I know it may be a bit soon after you ended things with Lance but I really do like you a lot and I promise that I will never hurt you or put you down in any way. So, with that, I have to ask. Ash will you go out with me?"

Ash gasped as tears filled her eyes. She didn't know what to say. Yes, it was pretty soon after Lance but she knew in her heart that Johnny was no Lance. She knew he would never hurt her.

Without hesitation, she responded, "Yes. Yes I would love to. And I will hold you to your word that you will never hurt me."

They both smiled at each other and Johnny pulled her in for another big hug. After they pulled away they sat on the couch and watch Tangled where they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. This was my first time writing a kiss scene and I've been a little worried that it might not be very good. On another note. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing this story. I feel like Johnny and Ash are in a good spot. But if you want me to keep writing let me know and I will. Also as I've said before, if you have any ideas that you would like me to put in either this story or another one, let me know and I will do my best to put it in there. Thank you!


	6. Authors Note 2

A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday and I'm sorry that this isn't an update. It's been a crazy past few days with my birthday this Saturday my mom has not given me a moments rest. Because it has been your wish that I continue the story I will. Before I continue SonofLoki513 gave me this idea that Johnny takes Ash to meet his father in jail. I was wondering what you guys think that I should do. Should I have his dad accept Ash and be happy for them or should he be cold about it and take a while to warm up to it. Let me know what you think and I'll go with the majority vote. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome back! In the last authors note I asked if Johnny's dad should accept Ash or reject her and everybody said that he should accept her. So, I think I have my choice. Also, when they go to visit Johnny's dad, I know his nickname is Big Daddy but I figured that he has a real name which no one knows what is so I made up my own. Also, I don't know how it works when visiting someone in jail so I'm making this up from what I've seen in crime shows or movies. Thank you by the way for your feedback and shout out to SonofLoki513 for the idea for this chapter . Now, back to the story.

When Johnny awoke with a stiff neck, it took him a second to realize where he was. It wasn't his garage and it wasn't the theatre. Then the memories came flooding back. Throwing Lance out, admitting his feelings for Ash, her reciprocating them, the kiss and finally falling asleep in each others arms. As he began to sit up he felt and unfamiliar weight on his lap and he looked down to see Ash curled up still sleeping. He smiled and gently moved her off of his lap and got off the couch. He made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast when a though hit him. It had been almost two months since he had last visited his dad and he would have to tell him about Ash.

"Johnny?" He heard a sleepy voice say behind him.

He turned around and chuckled at the sight before him. Ash stood there in her clothes from the day before, her quills were a mess, and her makeup was somewhat smeared.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, love. Look in the mirror."

Ash went over to the mirror and frowned.

"Really? Thanks for telling me." She said with a sarcastic undertone and a half-hearted glare in Johnny's direction.

"Oh hush, I think you look beautiful no matter what."

"Well thanks."

"Sure. Hey Ash?"

"Yeah"

"I was thinking about going to visit my father today and you can come meet him. I'm sure that he'll like you."

"Oh yeah. That would be fun. I've always wanted to meet Johnny's infamous gangster dad." Ash said while shooting a wink in Johnny's direction. He just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well we should get going then. We don't want to miss the visiting hours."

"Ok. Sounds good."

The couple made their way out to Johnny's truck and began the drive to the city jail. They drove in comfortable silence enjoying each others company. They soon arrived at the jail and Johnny turned off the car and got out. He walked over to Ash's door and opened it. Ash sat unmoving while a worried expression made its way onto her face.

"Hey what's wrong." Johnny asked.

"I'm just worried that he won't like me."

"Ash I'm sure that he will love you." He replied while pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Come on."

Ash got you and Johnny took her hand as they made their way inside. They arrived at the front desk and the attendant looked up.

"Hello how can I help you?" She asked.

"We're here to see Thomas Williams." Johnny replied.

"Are you family."

"I'm his son and this is my girlfriend."

"Ok I will let the guards know that you are here. You can go back through this door here." She said while pointing to a door behind her.

They walked behind the desk and waited as the attendant unlocked that door and let them through.

"Thank you." Johnny said as they walked thought he door.

They made their way into the seating area and waited for his dad. About 5 minutes later there was a loud buzz and a door opened. Johnny's dad walked through and Johnny jumped to his feet and launched himself into his dad's arms. Ash smiled as she watched the father-son interaction and waited for Johnny to introduce her. The two pulled away with big smiles and Thomas looked past Johnny and saw Ash.

"Who's this Johnny?"

"Oh! Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Ash. She's one of the singers at the theatre."

"Well Ash, it's a pleasure to finally meet the girl I've heard so much about." Thomas said with a smile while shaking her hand.

Ash looked at Johnny with a raised eyebrow and Johnny became very interested in his shoes.

"He's talked about me huh?"

"He almost never stops."

Thomas and Ash both chuckled and Johnny blushed profusely.

"How is your singing coming Johnny?" Thomas asked.

"It's great dad. I really enjoy it."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry that I didn't see that before and that I pressured you into becoming a part of the gang."

"It's ok dad. I'm going to get you out of here at some point. By the way, when do you get out of here?"

"Right now I have 2 years but if I behave it might be shorter."

"Oh wow. That's not as long as I thought it was."

"No. Because I never caused physical harm to anyone it's a shorter sentence."

"Good."

The trio continued to talk for a couple hours before the guard came back in to inform them that visiting hours were over. Johnny and his dad shared another long hug and Thomas even gave one to Ash.

"Love you dad. Say hi to the others for me."

"I will. I love you to. It was very nice to meet you Ash. I hope to see you both around soon."

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you as well.' Ash replied with a smile.

They parted ways and Johnny and Ash made their way back to the truck.

"I love your dad. He's so nice."

"Yeah he's pretty great. Let's go home yeah? I'm hungry."

"Me too."

They both got into the truck and began the drive home with smiles on both of their faces.

A/N: There you have it. I hope that was satisfactory to you all. The next chapter with probably include the other singers and Buster. Thank you again for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter.


	8. Authors Note 3

A/N: Hey guys welcome back! I'm sorry this isn't an update but I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I'm not going to be updating this weekend. It's my birthday on Saturday and my family is celebrating it all weekend. I will resume update on Monday. Thank you for being so supportive!


	9. Authors Note 4

A/N: Hey guys! Holy crap I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated. It's been almost a week but between band competitions, my birthday, work and school I have had no time. I'm also running out of ideas. So if you guys could do me a huge favor and PM me any ideas that you have I will be happy to put them in the story.


	10. Chapter 6

A/N: I am horrible. I am so sorry the I haven't updated in long. I've realized that because of my crazy schedule and track starting up soon, I am going to change to updating once a week. If I don't have a super busy schedule I may update more than once a week. Also this chapter is going to take place about 4 months after the last chapter so Johnny and Ash have been dating for 4 months. Also, in this story they are about 19-20 years old. I figured that if Ash was living with her Lance that she would probably be over 18 and the same with Johnny. With that being said, here is the next chapter. Also, shout out to disneymaster1 for the idea! You're awesome!

 **Ash POV**

"Johnny! You here?" I yelled as I walked in the front door.

There was no answer.

"Johnny!"

I walked around the apartment and looked in all of the rooms but there was no Johnny. I began to feel worried as he hadn't left any notes or texts saying that he was going anywhere. I felt the panic start to rise.

"Maybe he left me. Maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore. Maybe-"

"Ash I'm home?"

I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard my boyfriend walk through the front door. I launched myself into his arms and he yelped in surprise.

"I'm happy so see you too but are you ok?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I was just worried. I thought that you had left me and didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Ash! Why would you think that! Of course, I want to be with you. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too"

He set me down and he held up takeout from our favorite restaurant.

"I just went to get dinner. You hungry?"

"Yes! I'm starved!"

I walked to the kitchen to get dishes and silverware. I came back out to the living room to find Johnny on the couch scrolling through the T.V channels. I laughed as he settled on my favorite movie.

"I love Tangled!" (A/N: I love this movie!)

"I know. That's why I chose it" He said with a smile.

I sat down next to him and we began to eat and watch the movie. By the time that the end of the movie we were both curled up next to each other and I had my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Johnny. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead love."

 **Normal POV**

"Where do you see this relationship going? I love you and I love being in a relationship with you but I would like to know your thoughts and hopes for us."

"Well, I am thoroughly enjoying being in a relationship with you as well. I think that I would love to see where this takes us. I do often think about what it would be like to marry and I do like the thought of possibly starting a family with you."

By the time Johnny had finished his little speech, Ash was close to tears again. She smiled and replied, "I like that idea too."

"I have an idea. Johnny said. Why don't we go out tomorrow. We haven't had a lot of time to do that with the show preparations but now we have time.

"Yes! I'd like that." She replied with a smile.

"Well it's settled then. Be ready by 5:00 my dear."

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short but I have big plans for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed that and don't forget to review and leave any ideas you have. Also I am working on a new story but this one is from Transformers and it is a SideswipexOC because I love that character and I feel like he didn't get hardly any screen time. It will include the Autobots from the Bayverse movies as well as others such a Sunnstreaker (he's awesome too) and Hot Rod and others as well. I plan on posting that pretty soon but I'm not sure exactly when. Thanks guys! You're the best!


	11. New Story

A/N: Hey guys sorry this isn't an update but I wanted to let you know that my other story is posted on my profile and it is a Trasnformers SideswipexOC story. Just a heads up, the first chapter isn't part of the actual story, it's just an in depth summary and overview of my goals and hopes for it. If you want go check it out and I hope you enjoy it. And yes I'm also going to continue The Way I Feel Inside as well. I'll just be alternating updates on the stories. Thanks again guys! You're the best!


	12. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. It's been a crazy couple of weeks and I have my other story that I am working on right now that I will be posting an update soon. Just a heads up if you guys were confused, Johnny and Ash don't live together but they do spend a lot of time together. Also, shout out to The Crimson24 for the idea for this chapter. Hope it's ok for you all.

Also about my other story, because Sideswipe doesn't make an entrance until the second movie, I'm thinking about changing up the format and skipping the first movie entirely and going right to the first movie. I got some feedback and I got suggestions for both skipping the first movie and leaving it in. So on that note, I am going to keep the first movie but just give a brief summary that is only a couple of chapters long or so. I have nothing against the first movie but I feel like I might be wasting your time if I do the first part of the story without Sides and Sunny. If you want, let me know what you guys think that I should do. Also for my new OC in this chapter, if your name is the same as hers I'm sorry, I obviously wasn't aware of that. Enjoy!

An hour before 5:00 Ash began to get nervous. Johnny had said be ready at 5 and to wear something nice. She couldn't help but wonder what Johnny had planned for the evening. Right at 5 Johnny knocked on her door and she went to answer. When she opened the door Johnny's jaw dropped.

"Are you ok Johnny?" She asked. "Johnny!"

"I-uh-y-yeah I'm good. You just look absolutely beautiful. Not to say that you never do. I mean you always look amazing but…you know what. I'm just going to shut up now."

Ash blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

"Well shall we go?"

"Yep"

The couple walked to the car and Johnny opened the door for her. She got in and waited for Johnny.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to see a movie and then go to dinner after. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Ash replied with a smile.

Johnny smiled back and reached across and took Ash's hand in his own. They sat in comfortable silence as they drove to the theatre. When they arrived they walked up to the ticket booth and scanned the movies that were playing. They decided on a murder mystery and they went up and bought the tickets. After getting their popcorn they went and found their seats and sat down with Ash immediately curling up on Johnny's arm. As the lights began to dim they both made guesses about who the murderer was. After the movie had ended they both headed back to the truck arguing all the way about who they thought was the murderer. After the movie ended they both walked back to the car arguing about who they thought was the murderer with Johnny coming out victorious. They got into the car and began discussing dinner.

"I'm thinking pizza, Ash said. Maybe pepperoni or just cheese. That sounds amazing."

"Well, pizza it is then. Johnny replied while turning the car on.

They drove to the pizza parlor and ordered a half cheese and half pepperoni pizza. They sat down to eat and they both to a bite.

"Holy crap this is so good. It's been forever since I've had pizza that didn't taste like cardboard." Johnny said with a smile.

"I agree. Hey Johnny there's a girl over there who keeps staring at you. Do you know her?"

"Who?" Johnny asked as he turned around in his chair and after catching a glimpse of the girl whipped back around to face Ash. "Um, you don't want to know. And I don't want to remember."

"Why? What could be so wrong about a girl?"

"Johnny! What are you doing here?"

"Eating pizza and not talking to you." Johnny mumbled while Ash snorted and attempted not to laugh out loud. Johnny shot her a playful glare. "Hey Alexis."

Alexis Johnson was a beautiful, tall gazelle that carried herself with a 'better than thou' attitude. She saw Ash and shot her a glare. She leaned on the table completely blocking Johnny from Ash's view.

"How are you Johnny! I saw you on TV at the Moon Theatre and I knew that I had to find you! I never knew that you could sing so well!"

"Because you never cared Alexis." Johnny said under his breath as Alexis continued to ramble on. Johnny looked at Ash with 'help' written all over his face. Alexis followed his gaze.

"Oh, who's she?" Alexis asked while giving Ash a disgusted look. "Oh! You! The girl who wrote her own song! Yes, I remember you. I mean who wouldn't remember a girl with no talent that can't write a song to save her life."

Johnny's eyes widened and he looked at Ash whose eyes began to fill with tears.

"You have no right to talk like that. Ash is my girlfriend who is amazingly talented, and is a better girlfriend than you ever will be." At this point, Johnny was standing and towering over Alexis who began to cower. 'And if you have a problem with that, there's the door." He said while pointing to the door.

"Why would you want to date her. She's not even pretty and she, again, has no talent."

"At least she has natural beauty and doesn't have to wear 90 pounds of makeup to prove it. She has more talent than you. You Alexis, sound like a dying cat, crow, and hyena mixed together. So once again. There is the door"

Alexis gave both of them a glare and left with a huff.

"I'm so sorry Ash. That was my ex. She has never been nice and treats everyone like that are below her. Please don't believe anything she said. It's not true." Johnny looked up from his hands to see Ash staring at him with an expression that he couldn't quite read. He gasped and she reached across that table, grabbed Johnny by the collar of his leather jacket, pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I love you." She said when she pulled back. Realizing what she just said, she clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at Johnny with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just felt an impulse after what you said and I-"

"I love you too." Johnny said cutting her off.

"What?"

"I said I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes of course I do." Johnny said with a laugh. "I always have."

They both smiled at each other. "What do you say we head home and watch another movie or something." Johnny said.

"Sure. That sounds great!"

They both got up, went to the car and drove home. Once inside they began to settle down on the couch with their leftover pizza.

"Johnny?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened with Alexis? Excuse my language but she seems like a bit of a bitch."

"Only a bit? Oh Ash, she was way more than a bit. It's not something I like to talk about. I've actually never told anyone about this. Mostly because I didn't have anyone to tell and because I really didn't trust anyone well enough to tell them."

"You can trust me Johnny. You know that."

"I know. It's just so hard and kind of embarrassing because we gorillas are known to be strong and here I am getting picked on by a small gazelle. You probably think that I'm weak."

"Johnny how could you ever think that. I don't think you're weak. I think you are very strong to stand up to her like you did. Even though I don't know the whole story, I am very proud of you for what you did. Just know that you can trust me and that whatever you say to me will never leave my mouth unless you say that it's ok."

Johnny took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "Ok. I'll tell you."

A/N: There you have it! I hope that you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be Johnny telling Ash about his relationship with Alexis which I am excited to write. Again I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I will try to get the nest chapter up sooner. Also, check out my other story as well if you want. I know that there isn't much there yet but I am working on the chapter right now and I will be posting it soon. Don't forget to review because that is a huge help. Thanks guys!


	13. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to my story. I'm so so sorry that it has been so long. I have been so busy with school, track and work. I'm going to try and keep updating sooner but I'm not sure how that will go. There isn't much to say about this chapter just that it will pick up where I left off last time. Also, keep giving me ideas if you want to see something in the story and I will do my best to include it. On that note, hope you enjoy.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Johnny how could you ever think that. I don't think you're weak. I think you are very strong to stand up to her like you did. Even though I don't know the whole story, I am very proud of you for what you did. Just know that you can trust me and that whatever you say to me will never leave my mouth unless you say that it's ok."

Johnny took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "Ok. I'll tell you."

 ** _Present_**

"The relationship was a little bit like you and Lance's except I wasn't the abusive one, she was. We met back in high school and we immediately hit it off. All my friends were pretty skeptical of her and kept telling me that dating her would be a mistake. I of course didn't listen and we began dating. After about a year I grew to fully trust her and I told her that my father was a gang leader along with the rest of my family. She Asked if I was in the gang and I said no. She told me that as long as I didn't join the gang she would be okay with it. I believed her and that was that. A couple of days later I came to school and everyone was staring at me and whispering about me. I found my friends and asked them why everyone was talking about me and staring. They looked at me like I had three heads then they glared at me and one of the said they don't associate themselves with gang members and walked away. I never talked to them again. Eventually I found out that it was Alexis that had told everyone that my family was involved with gangs. I was so mad that I dumped her the next time that I saw her. I haven't seen her since. And to think that I trusted her with my greatest secret. Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing by telling her."

Through the whole story, Ash remained silent and still. The only movement she made was to take Johnny's hand and comfort him.

"I think that you thought you were doing the right thing in the moment. You couldn't have known that she was going to do what she did." Ash said reassuringly while putting a hand on his arm.

"I know that deep down. I had just begun to get over it and then I see her again and that opened up the wounds again."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Johnny. Just know that I don't care that your family is involved with gangs. I'm proud of you for making the choice that you did. Just know that I love you. So much."

"Thank you, Ash, that means a lot."

They both smiled at each other and Ash gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." Johnny said while smiling back at Ash. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Johnny. You know that."

"Will you move in with me? I know that my place isn't ideal and it's always cold and dark and it's not very pretty but it's home. I know that we haven't been together long and-"

Ash cut him off with a kiss. "I would love to move in with you. I don't care if it's a tent in the woods. As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

In the days that followed Johnny and Ash spent most of their time packing up Ash's apartment and getting it cleaned up and sold. There were a few times that Johnny or Ash found something of Lance's and they both without hesitation threw it in the trash.

"Hey Ash?" Johnny called out.

"In here!"

Johnny made his way to the room and entered to see Ash disassembling her bed frame.

"I know you probably don't want this but I thought that I'd check just to be sure." Johnny asked while holding up a picture with Lance and Ash on the front.

"Hell no! I don't want that at all. Just throw it away. But thanks for checking."

"Sure thing. I think I have an idea for this." Johnny said with a devious smirk.

"Oh no. You have that look on your face again love." Ash said while laughing. "But what do you have in mind."

"This is one of the best ideas you've ever had Johnny!" Ash yelled while hitting the punching bag in Johnny's garage with a picture of Lance's face attached to it.

"I'm glad you are having fun." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Johnny. For everything." Ash said, stopping her demolition of Lance's face and walking over to give Johnny a big hug. "I love you."

Johnny smiled and kissed the top of her head. "And I love you."

A/N: Again I am so sorry about the long wait and that this is so short. I have had basically no free time recently because of school and track. Hopefully the next update will be sooner. Thank you guys! You're the best!


	14. Chapter 9

A/N: Welcome back guys! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I'm planning on wrapping the story up in the next couple of chapters and beginning a new story but I'm not sure what that story will be although I am leaning towards Beauty and the Beast because I LOVED the new movie and I think Belle and the Beast are adorable together. But I'm not positive. Again, if you have any story ideas be sure to let me know. Just a heads up, this chapter will be taking place a year and a half after Johnny and Ash have started dating and I'm putting something in here that I think you will all love. Also, this chapter is going to be a bit on the short side because the next chapter is going to LONG. One more thing, I'm thinking about putting this story on Wattpad so if you want to read this there too you can. Updates would be the same as here. And a reminder that Johnny is about 20 and Ash is 19. On that note, I hope you enjoy.

 **One Year Later**

"Ash let's go! We don't want to be late for the show. Buster wants us there 30 minutes before curtain."

"Ok I'm coming hold on."

Ash came down the stairs in her concert attire and she a Johnny raced to the theatre. Upon their arrival, they were greeted with the bustling cast members and performers.

"40 minutes guys!" Buster yelled. "Make sure your concert attire is what's written on the paper and your voices are warmed up."

Everyone scrambled to carry out the task and once everything was set, they were ready to go. They were performing their usual set with Rosita and Gunter performing Shake It Off _,_ then Johnny performing I'm Still Standing, next was Ash with her personal song, Mike with My Way, and Meena with Don't Worry 'Bout a Thing. After that set was done there was a small intermission so the singers could get water and rest. Although during this intermission a certain performer was internally panicking while the rest of the group minus Ash were trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok.

"What is she doesn't like it? What is she turns me down?"

"Johnny. She loves you. You guys have been together for forever. I know you'll be fine." Rosita said while laying a hand on Johnny's shaking hand.

"If you say so." He replied.

"Hey. Everyone shut up. She's coming." Mike said.

"What's with all the whispering?" Ash asked walking up.

"We're just discussing the rest of the show."

"I see."

"Well, are we ready?" Buster asked.

"I believe so." Meena replied.

"Alright! Places everyone."

The rest of the show was running smoothly and everyone was performing very well. When it came time for Ash and Johnny's duet, she walked up to Johnny and took his hand.

"Hey you ready?"

"Yep. Totally."

"You ok J? You seem really nervous."

"Yeah. I'm fine but you're right. I am a little bit nervous."

"You'll do great as always." She said while leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you love."

"Ok Johnny and Ash you guys are up." Buster said. "Good luck."

When they were sure that Ash wasn't looking, the group gave Johnny a thumbs up.

They made their way onto the stage and took their places and waited for the music to start. Once it started they began to sing with their voices blending perfectly together. The song they sang I See The Light from the movie Tangled. (I love that song)

Once the song had ended they received a standing ovation and massive rounds of applause. Johnny took a deep breath and took a microphone.

"I have something to say." He began to shake as he turned towards Ash. "Ash we've been together now for a year and a half and I could not be more in love with you as I am now. You are brave, beautiful and kind and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you." Ash felt tears form in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand as Johnny got down on one knee in front of her. "Ash, will you marry me?

"Yes! Of course yes!" She exclaimed and smiled as Johnny slipped the simple but beautiful ring onto her finger. She launched herself into his arms and gave him a huge hug. She pulled back and kissed him all while beaming from ear to ear. They pulled away and the rest of the group came onto the stage in a big group hug. Everyone in the audience was cheering and applauding as Johnny and Ash smiled at everyone while not letting go of each others hands and they both knew that everything was going to turn out just fine.

A/N: Whew! There you go guys. I hope that you have enjoyed that chapter. I am not done with this yet because we still have the wedding to do yay! Anyways, don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing. Also I have posted this story on Wattpad as well so you can check it out there if you want to. You are the best!


	15. Chapter 10

A/N: Welcome back guys! Before I get to far into this, I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes because I am writing this on my phone. Anyways, this is going to be the second to last chapter of this story. Yes this is going to be the wedding. Yay!! I have never written a wedding scene before so I will do my best. Also, there will not be a wedding night scene. I'm not a huge fan of writing that kind of stuff nor do I think I'm very good at it. I'll just leave that to your imagination. With that being said, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

 **Ash's POV**

I'm not ready for this. No, I am. To be honest I don't really know how I feel right now. Do I want to marry Johnny? Yes. Yes I do. I love him with all my heart and he is my other half. Yet I still feel hesitation.

"Meena help me. I'm freaking out right now."

"Well you are getting married. I'm not surprised that you're scared. But you and Johnny are perfect for each other. You make each other so happy and I know that he is the one for you."

"Thank you Meena." I said giving my maid of honor a smile.

Rosita walked into the room. "Oh my, Ash you look amazing!"

"Thank you! You both look amazing."

"Thank you dear. Are you ready? It's time to start."

"Yeah I am. I just hope Johnny likes the surprise."

"I'm sure he will dear."

Meena and Rosita took their places in font of me and Johnny's dad came up next to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I think so. I just hope he likes the surprise."

"I'm sure he will. When we got engaged h said that he was sad that you wouldn't be able to be here and that's what gave me the idea to raise money to bail you out."

"Well no matter what the case, I thank you."

"Of course Matthew I wouldn't want you to miss your only child's marriage."

They both smiled at each other and took their places behind Rosita and Meena. Ash couldn't help a smile that came onto her face at Matthews eagerness to walk her down the aisle. She took a deep breath as the doors opened and she began her journey down the aisle to a bright future.

 **Johnny POV**

I growled as I messed up my tie yet again.

"Buster can you help me? My hands are shaking too much."

Buster came over climbed up on a chair and fixed my tie.

"You're going to be fine." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks Buster."

Rosita poked her head through the door.

"Ok guys it's time."

I took a deep breath and walked out the door. I entered the sanctuary and made my way to the end of the aisle while Gunter, Buster, and Mike fanned out next to me. I held my breath as the doors opened and Rosita and Meena made their way down to the alter. What I saw next made my heart stop and my breath catch in my throat. My dad stood there with Ash next to him. I didn't understand how he was here. How did he get out of jail? Then my eyes landed on Ash and I felt a smile grow on my face. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was long and sleeveless. It was a blinding white and the train went out behind her. She and my dad began walking towards us and I found myself not being able to take my eyes off of her. As they neared the alter, my dad let go of Ash and came towards me. I threw my arms around him and he did the same. He pulled back and smiled at me with tears in his eyes. He put Ash's hand in mine and smiled at us both before taking his seat. I smiled at Ash and she smiled back as we turned towards the minister.

 **Normal POV**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Ash and Johnny...

The ceremony seemed to last forever before the minister finally pronounced them husband and wife and told Johnny to kiss the bride which he did so without hesitation. Everyone clapped and cheered with Johnny's dad being the loudest of them all. The new married couple made their way back up the aisle and out into the foyer.

"I love you Mr. Williams." Ash said while wrapping her arms around Johnny's waist.

"And I love you Mrs. Williams."

"I could get used to the sound of that." She said with a smile.

"Me too. Let's go, we have people to greet."

Once the happy couple entered the reception hall, there was nothing but laughter, dancing, eating, and sharing of stories for the rest of the night. When it came time for Johnny and Ash to leave, both of them couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about the events to come but they new that it was what they both wanted and as they drove away they both smiled at each other and the thought of spending the rest of their lives together.

A/N: Ahhhh!!! That's the end guys! I can't believe it! Thank you all so much for your reviews and your thoughts. I am thinking about writing a sequel so let me know what you guys think. Thank you again so much!! You all are the best!


	16. Sequel

Hey guys! So I've received feedback from a couple of people and I have decided that I am going to do a sequel. This one in particular will be a continuation of this story and go through Johnny and Ash's life now that they are married. I'm not positive when it will be up but it will be soon. On that note, I hope you enjoy the sequel.


	17. New Sequel

I'm sorry that this isn't an update but the sequel to this story is up! I hope that you guys like it and that it's just as good as this one. Enjoy!


End file.
